Trixie
Trixie, also called "Pinky", is the main antagonist of the 2009 girls with guns exploitation film Bitch Slap. She was portrayed by . Biography During a battle in Las Vegas near the Glory Hole Casino, she lost her sword, a 16th century naginata forged by master craftsman Umatada Mjouji, to one of her underlings named Gage. She spent months on a way to get it back. She inserted herself in the lives of an undercover agent named Hel and a psychotic woman named Camero. They go out to steal some diamonds and a virus, though in reality, they were working under Trixie's manipulations just so she can retrieve her sword. Meanwhile, she would play the two women against each other. She even went as far as to have a sexual tryst with Hel just to make Camero, Hel's girlfriend, insanely jealous (in the unrated cut, you find out she was also Hel's girlfriend even before Hel met Camero, and was therefore playing them off each other.) Later on after a fight between Camero and Hel, Camero would try to rape Trixie (though since she was turned on sadistically by the two of them fighting, she might had allowed it), but it was revealed from a tattoo that Camero saw on Trixie's hip that they met a while back and had a brief fling. In anger, Camero would pick up Trixie's sword and try to kill her, but then a Sheriff, Deputy Fuchs, saves her by shooting Camero in the back. She threw a shuriken in Fuchs' chest, killing him. Hel witnessed this and figured out she was Pinky. After Pinky gloated how she manipulated them, she would walk away. But not before Hel told Trixie to go to Hell which Trixie replied "Last one in is a rotten egg" before she blew a kiss at the physically and emotionally wounded Hel before she left for a car, happy to have her sword back as she put on her lipstick and smirked at the audience, seeming to break the fourth wall (in the unrated cut it's implied she may be looking at her 5-year old daughter, Lily who is shown briefly laughing before it cuts back to Trixie), before the car drives off. Appearance She has black hair and big breasts, wears pink lipstick and black mascara, and a gold halter liquid tight spandex backless dress. This makes her appearance attractive. It was revealed the she wears a pink thong under her dress. She also wears jewelry, such as a chain bracelet around her wrist, two golden hoop earrings, and a heart shaped necklace. It was also revealed that she had an outie belly button. Personality Trixie was living a double life. One was Trixie, a sweet and lovable stripper who was seemingly pure of heart and kind. Often times Trixie was shown to be a dimwit. However, her true nature is Pinky, a sadistic and murderous seductress who is a serial killer and the mistress of a criminal organization who never deals with anyone face to face. As Trixie, she was a seductive caring person showing empathy to others. She was also homosexual and perverted with Hel and Camero, as she had a sexual relationship with both females. Trixie enjoys doing sexy moments, such as stripteasing, but she is often a coward, as shown at times in the movie. However, once she revealed herself as Pinky, she is proven to be quite manipulative and she truly shows no affection for others after the way she killed Deputy Fuch and scarred Hel with her final words. In the unrated version, the only person Trixie had shown to care for is her daughter Lily, who is also possibly sadistic and evil, like her cruel mother. Powers and Abilities Pinkie is a dangerous criminal mastermind, who lied about her identity as a stripper named Trixie, and relies on her looks and appearance to persuade people to do her dirty work for her, like as how she inserted herself in the lives of an undercover agent named Hel and a psychotic woman named Camero, who were working under her manipulations. She was playing the two against each other as she had a sexual tryst with Hel to make Camero, Hel's girlfriend, extremely jealous that later broke into a fight between the two. Pinkie was also proven to be deadly and a skilled fighter, as she was shown to have killed numerous people on her own in a flashback. Trivia *The actress Julia Voth was the original model of one of the Resident Evil protagonists, Jill Valentine. *A naginata is a 1 to 3 foot long blade attached to a long pole, usually a wakizashi blade. Trixie's naginata uses a katana blade and a longer that usual katana hilt, making it a nagamaki (meaning "long-wrap"). Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Alter-Ego Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Spouses Category:Black Widows Category:Dimwits